


Don't lose your head!

by Traumlaterne



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Dullahan!Flug, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, Slow Burn, because I dig Lovecraft, the feeling of Lovecraft is strong, this story is more then just Flug wanting his head back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumlaterne/pseuds/Traumlaterne
Summary: After crashing into the mansion of Black Hat with an airplane and getting decapitated in the accident. Flug awakes with the strong feeling that something is missing. Not only most of his memories are gone, but also his entire head! A cruel figure named Black Hat tells him in a rather unpleasant way that he saved his life by reviving him from the claws of death and that he now has to pay him for this favor. Flug.. how Black Hat calls him has no other choice then to obey since the creature possesses something really important to him... his head.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic for this fandom!
> 
> Most things will be explained as I go on with this fic~  
> There will be some plot twists and guests in the future <3

PROLOGUE

 

Rushing through the dark hallways his white lab coat flapped behind the young scientist and made him worry that someone could hear his quick steps. 'It must be around here!' he thought and tried to feel its presence. Suddenly a sound behind him. He young man jolted and looked behind him. Nothing. He was about to let out a sigh of relief when suddenly a voice croaked to him from aside. „What are you doing here Nerd?“ a young girl asked and looked rather pleased that he was at the edge of an heart-attack. „Dementia stop this! I thought I was dying...(again)“ he mumbled and tried to calm down. „Sneaking around again I guess?“ she asked, ignoring what he just said and making it sound like she caught him doing something forbidden. Well... he was certainly sure that his Boss wouldn't be pleased at all to know what he was looking for. “I'm not.. I.. I was just taking a little walk, thinking about new ideas and such.. you know new inventions?” he tried his best to make it sound totally honest, but Dementia was taking none of it. “Yeah sure and you happen to think about that around Black Hats personal area, huh Flug?” she asked getting uncomfortably close to him. “If that's the case then why are you here?” he asked back in slightly cocky voice and was proud that he had by now found the guts to talk back to at least her... sometimes. “I just make sure he isn't disturbed!” she said offended. 'Yes sure.' Flug thought to himself and gave her a rather unbelieving expression. Well as good as he could give expressions with that paper head he was wearing. They got into an argument until the door they were standing in front of was swung open with a loud bang. “What is this annoying bickering? And why are you two idiots here anyways!” a raspy voice yelled at the two of them while staring them down. Flug looked really nervous again while stammering “N..nothing.. I was just coming here to tell you about my new ideas!” “LIAR!” Dementia barked in. “Shut up!” Flug barked back! Black Hat was losing his patience, well if he ever had, had something like it. While the two wouldn't stop shouting at each other, Black Hat grew and his eyes became a rather red tone. “SILENCE YOU IDIOTS!” he roared and the two were suddenly trembling speechless. “Dementia stop lurking around me, its creepy and I'm the only one allowed to be eerie around here! And Flug.” the man winced as his name fell. “You can stop snooping... what you are searching for is not to be found.” he grinned wide while changing back to his old self. Flug felt so caught and furious, why did this all happened to him and what exactly? “I'm back in my Lab.” he said and rushed away, feeling a disgustingly wide grin following him until he closed the door behind him.


	2. The Meeting

It was almost morning when Flug finally folded the last blue prints of his newest ideas together. Black Hat had demanded some new additions to his catalog and fast, or he would as he stated grinning wide 'bite his head off'. While laughing like the maniac he was Flug tried to not argue with him that this kind of jokes were really lame and inappropriate. “Very funny Sir.” was all the the scientist said and in his most private center of his soul he hoped the man would catch fire whenever he made such kind of jokes. But given Black Hats abilities he would probably enjoy that. Tired to death, Flug almost fell asleep on his desk when a little spider made her way across it. Suddenly a glass was put over the animal and it looked surprised then scared. Holding the glass down Flug starred at the little creature. “How dose it feel little one? Being hold captive against your will?” he asked and only the little light of his table lamp illumined the table. For a moment he thought of all the things he could do to this creature. He could smash her with one hit of his hand or rip out each of her legs one by one. So that was how Black Hat always felt? 'NO!' he thought and with a swift move he pushed the glass away and the spider fled. Flug rested his hands over his glasses. “What was that?” he asked himself. This whole villain thing was getting him and this was a problem. He tried so hard to build things that actually did no harm to people. Until now he always could get away with good excuses that made the inventions he had build sound really useful to bring down good guys. But for a brief moment he felt a dark shadow fall over him. He had to get out of this if that was even possible at this rate. Things had gone downright wrong since he woke up about three months ago. So many questions where running around in his... no wait that exactly was the problem. His head! It was missing... Well not exactly since there was a certain someone who knew for sure where it was. Black Hat! Who was that guy and how did he manage to.. to turn him into such a horrible creature? Flug needed a moment to calm down a bit. All this was messing with him so much. Suddenly something warm and fuzzy pressed itself against him. “5.0.5... hey buddy, no worries I'm fine.” he said in a calm voice and the big blue bear lay down beside him. Flug stroke him a bit behind his ears. That 'Failure' how Black Hat called 5.0.5 was one thing that calmed him. In this place full of angst and anger, this creature was the only thing that didn't belong... and Flug really wished he could say the same about himself. “Let's rest a bit, shall we?” he asked the bear and made his way out of the lab with 5.0.5 right at his heels. 

 

\----

 

The sun was shining bright on the fluffy pelt of 5.0.5 who like always didn't wanted to stay in his one place but in Flugs bed. The bears fur felt so warm as one of Flugs hands reached out for his alarm. '5.0.5 get up you gonna crush me' he wanted to say since the bear was pressing him against the wall of his tiny room. But no word was heard. Soon Flug saw that his paper-bag was not where it should be. A black haze surrounded the part of his body where usually a head should be. It emerged from his neck and just disappeared into nothing. His hands searched for the paper-bag and eventually found it. “Finally! 5.05 get up we will be late!” he demanded a little bit emphatic and with a little grumble the bear made some space. Just so much that Flug could climb out of his bed. He searched for some fresh clothes and got dressed while 5.0.5 had taken over the whole bed by now. If he could have Flug would have smiled over this fuzzy sunshine. But there was no room for smiling now! Work was calling and Black Hat would be furious if he wasn't there by time! He ran out of his room and immediately tripped over something right outside his door. When he flat faced the ground someone started to laugh maniacally. “Hahaha! Watch where you are going freak~” Dementia giggled. “Oh you! Look what you did!” Flug said furious as he could see a crack in one of his glasses. A slight dark haze emerged from the crack and Flug hold it shut with one hand. “Why are you like this?” he asked in a serious tone even if he knew nothing serious would be the result of the question. “You mean super great and entirely evil?” she asked as if she felt honored. “Okay... I see we don't agree on a few things here.” he said and Dementia looked at him confused. “Whatever you Nerd, I just wanted to let you know that you are late and Black Hat will have your non existing head … no wait he already has it!” she giggled again and poked into Flugs paper bag-face. “Will you stop that... even so... If you are here that means you are late, too!” he said and there was a slight grin in his voice as he began to run. “We see who's head hes gonna take next!” Flug shouted as he run down the hallway. “Wait, that's not fair! No one said we were doing a race to the death.” she barked back at him coming closer. “A what?” Flug asked but it was already to late. 

 

\----

 

Black Hat was sitting in a dining room, page turning his newspaper in disgust. Villains where far from their good old glory days. Someone had just overcome his enemy hero by making them turn sides. What kind of horseplay was this? You annihilate your enemies, not braid friendship bracelets with them! “Disgusting!” he mumbled as the door was banged open and two of his idiots entered the room. Both of them looked like they had encountered a express train and as happy as the thought of witnessing this made him, as mad he was because they were both late!. “About time that you two morons show up!” he grumbled and made the newspaper in his hands go up in flames. “Sorry Sir, we had a little dispute on the way here.” Flug tried to explain while Dementia was pushing her elbow into his side. Flug didn't hesitate to do the same. “It was all his fault!” she complained. Black Hat was massaging his temples, while both of them wouldn't stop bickering. “SILENCE!” he bellowed across the room. “I want both of you to get your butts down... NOW!” Black tentacles emerged from two of the chairs and grabbed both of them, pinning them down and holding them in place. “Listen you idiots I try to make it as simple as possible so even the smallest brain can understand what I'm talking about.” he began and faced Dementia who was glad for Black Hats attention while Flug just sighed about her childish behavior. “Leading an organization is hard enough! I need you two simpletons to function...capiche?” he asked and for a split moment the room turned even darker then usual. “Got it!” both of them echoed, not daring to further argue. “Excellent!” Black Hat said and the tentacles around Flug and Dementia disappeared. 

Black Hat leaned back in his chair and looked rather dark at the two of them. “I appears there is a little problem I like to discuss with the two of you.” he began in a low voice and that was never a good sign! Sometimes Black Hat was like a Volcano... it started with a little grumbling followed by small earth shakes, but then when it was to late to escape, he went full Pompeii at everything around him. “What is wrong Sir? We can surely fix this!” Flug rushed and was curious to hear what was wrong this time. “Well Doctor it appears that we are losing a lot of villain attention lately and I'm asking myself who's fault this is and since I can't definitely not be the cause of it... one of you failures must be to blame!” he added and his eye grew to a small slit while scanning both of their reactions. Flug was really baffled by now. “Ehh..ehm that's impossible Sir, we sold so much stuff lately! My statistics say...” “Your statistics are WRONG!” Black Hat interfered and stood up walking around the table. “I have my own statistics and they are low... oh so low Dr. Flug.” he said while wandering down the hall resting one hand on the backrest of Flugs chair. “Ahh..that is not my fault Sir... Mr. Black Hat!” he tried do defend himself while Dementia silently giggled from aside. Why was it always him who got in trouble? Life wasn't fair! “Oh I'm so sorry Doctor, but maybe...” by now the fingers of Black Hats hands dug into the dark wood of the chair and left some deep scratches on it. 'Oh boy!!' Flug thought and stiffed. “...maybe for once you could invent something that actually KILLS stuff!” his Boss growled behind him and by the look of Dementia's face he didn't dare to turn and face him. 'He found me out!' was his second thought and that was even worse. “I..I will try my best Sir! I swear!!!” he promised, but had no idea how he could do that. “I hope so...would be in your interest.” Black Hat said and the dark aura behind Flug grew smaller. The Doctor dared to breath again as his Boss went on. 

“Second on the list is...” here he paused and suddenly hands were slammed on the table between the two of them. “We will receive a visitor soon and I want the security system to be on full alert!” he demanded. “A guest? But we never get guests in the mansion? Who is it?” Dementia asked exited and Flug hat to admit that this sounded interesting, too. Who would with his mind still functioning pay them a visit? “It doesn't matter who! I don't want this freak to come near this house so Dr. Flug, get this stuff to kill shit or so help me...”. “Yes Sir! Of course Sir!” Flug said quickly and was already dead inside since the first security system fiasco was still visible in his mind. “Well perfect then, now get to work you two losers I have important stuff to do, so I will be out for the day!” he grinned and both Dementia and Flug weren't sure if they wanted to know what that 'stuff' was. 

 

\----

 

Back in his Lab Flug set down on his table. Grabbing the laptop he opened it and started to run the security program file. I had been so much work to make it look deadly without actually meaning real harm to somebody. Sure it could hurt... A LOT! He new best, but the whole thing couldn't kill anything. How... how could he manage to please his boss without actually hurting people? He really needed a break from this. For a moment he grabbed the paper-bag on his head and took it off. Black smoke floated through the air around him. He really should get his head and leave this place for good! Looking at the device in his hand he remembered that the lens on one of the eyes was still broken so he fixed it first before putting it on again. What did Black Hat say again? He was out for today? Should he dare? Another search for his head, but he had tried so much in the last months and never found any clue where it could be. Before he knew it, he was up again. The security system could wait at least for one or two hours, his head was more important! He couldn't give up yet! And so he left the lab to head for Black Hats personal realm once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the chapters are gonna be longer!  
> I just need to geb back into writing ;v;!


	3. The Arrangement

It was silent.... to silent for Flugs taste. He was already used to all kinds of creepy and disturbing sounds coming from various bizarre looking doors in Black Hats personal area. He once opened one of them and was greeted with just blackness. Mesmerized he reached out and his hand slipped through some kind of black curtain. It felt cold on the other side and when he withdrew his hand something reached out for it. In sheer terror Flug had slammed the door shut.

As a scientist he really wanted to know what the source was, but he never dared to open one of the strange doors again. It wasn't worth dying for he guessed. This time he made sure no one was following him. Especially not Dementia! Finally a normal door appeared in front of him. He took a moment to look around then bushed it open very slowly to not make a sound.

Flug was relieved when a normal room appeared in front of him. It looked like some kind of library with lots of strange looking books. Curious Flug entered the room and walked to one of the shelves. He took a random book and when he turned it to look at the cover a giant eye looked back at him. Startled he let the book fall and as it fell to the ground it grew some spider like legs and crawled back into it's place.

As odd as it was Flug had to think that things that would walk back to the places they belong by themselves, where actually perfect to keep everything well organized! Maybe he really was getting used to stuff like this. At least it didn't make him question his mental health anymore. So he refused to take another book from the shelves and went through the room. A little stairway caught his eye. It seemed to lead to another room.

Flug didn't even know why but this wasn't half as scary as he had thought it would be. If he was thinking about it, he felt some kind of excitement snooping around like this. It was dangerous and he was done for if Black Hat ever found out, but he felt so alive at this moment. Also he was curious... so curious what his boss was hiding more then just his head!

Eager he climbed the stairs to the next room and this time opened the door with more confidence. For a moment he was stunned by the room he entered. It looked like a giant planetarium with actual miniature planets on some kind of mobile. Above it painted at the ceiling was an gigantic picture of the universe and its stars. Everything looked really old.

Flug had never been an expert on astronomy, but some of the constellations seemed wrong and not even existing in this world. The pictures showed some creatures with several tentacle limbs who gave Flug a chill feeling. Looking at the mobile again he also noticed that some of the planets where missing or broken. “How odd” the young man said to himself and jumped with a squeak when somebody replied “You think so?”.

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!!” Flug repeated again and again because he though it would have been Black Hat who caught him and was about to unleash his full rage.

But as nothing happened he turned and looked into a tired looking yellow eye. Said eye belonged to an owl like creature that was sitting in a cage.

 

 

“No need to be sorry, I'm glad you are finally here!”.” the creature said and it's eye grew a bit bigger.

“Whait what? Who..who are you?” Flug asked and maybe felt a little bit save because the creature seemed to be trapped in the cage.

“My name is Atropos, I'm a Moira” the owl cooed weak.

Flug had no idea what that meant, but the creature seemed not to be dangerous... more sad and tired.

“Oh well, nice to meet you my name is...”.  
“Flug! I saw you before. I was waiting for you to arrive.” the own interrupted.

“You did?” he asked confused.

“Well not in the flesh, but I saw you in one of my visions and I knew you would come!” she explained, but Flug seemed even more confused.

“I told you I'm a moira... I see visions of the future and I need you to help me!” she shrieked.

“Calm down please!” Flug tried to calm her. “I'm in big trouble if Black Hat finds out I'm here!”.

“He won't.” she said in a calm tone.

“You are sure?” Flug asked again since the thought of Black Hat finding out about this was making him very uncomfortable and since the owl had seen him, who could guarantee him, that she wouldn't tell Black Hat about it!

“You need to trust me here. Besides I need you to help me, why would I risk your life?”

“That makes sense, I think...so what is it that I should help you with?”

Flug didn't know if it was a good idea at all to even consider helping this strange creature. But he had already made some bad decisions till now, so what would one more do?

“I'm trapped in this cage for centuries and I want to get out! I miss my sisters so much! But Black Hat won't let me go!” she sobbed.

Wow centuries seemed like a really...really long time to sit in an cage. Also he felt her distress on so many levels. He himself was in a similar situation, just that his cage was a bit bigger. Flug felt sorry for the poor creature, but at the same time this was so risky and he had a few things to lose if Black Hat found out.

“I will help you, too!” she suddenly said and Flug was torn out of his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“I'll help you get your head back and we both get out of here!”

“You know?”

“What happened? Yes I do.”

“And where my head is?”

“Not exactly where it is now, but I can get to know where it will be! Seems Black Hat changes it's position regularly.”

“I don't know...”

It seemed like a very risky thing and he didn't know if he had the guts to do it. But on the other hand, what other options did he have? If he thought about serving Black Hat for the next centuries... hell no!

“ Okay! I will try my best, what do I have to do?”

“Perfect! I need you to get my the key to his cage.”

“And where is it?”

“Oh well...”

Atropos seemed to be slightly distressed about this question.

“That doesn't sound good at all!”

“Black Hat has it.”

“Your kidding me, right?”

“I wish, but there is a way to get it without him noticing!”

“Is that even possible without be losing all my limbs?”

“Yes! But only in three days!”

“Why?”

“Because he's going to renew himself.”

“What?”

“He needs to renew himself about every 100 years and lucky for us that date will be soon!”

“He's really old isn't he?”

Flug had always wondered what Black Hat was. Of course he was in no way a human being! A demon maybe some kind of Alien?

“Black Hat is an Elder sometimes referred as an Old One. You see this pictures above you. Those creatures used to rule this world once, but their thirst for power made them turn on each others and though all the times that passed they killed each other gaining the powers of those they slaughtered. Only a few of them are left today, but they still haven't lost their old behaviors.”

That sounded way more unsettling then the demon or alien theory!

“So they are some kind of gods?”

“I guess that's what humans would call them.”

“Scary...”

“That's why he brought me here, to help him survive or kill his own.”

“How?”

“I can see in the future for him, to see if one of his kind tries to kill him or when they will be the most vulnerable!”

“Disgusting...”

“But that didn't happened for a long long time and I was really hoping he would let me go if I was not useful anymore... but I'm still here and I just can't anymore.”

“It's okay, we will get you out of here!”

“Thank you so much! It's rare to see a Dullahan with kindness.”

“A what?”

“Dullahan... isn't that what you are?”

Was he?

“I'm human... well I was?”

“You have a human heart and that's good! It means there might be still a way back.”

“Really?!”

“Who knows? But we need to talk about the key first! Three days from now there will be a special constellation and Black Hat will lose his form to renew himself, when this happens you can get the key and I will tell you where you can find your head!”

“I'm still not sure about this...”

“You can do it!”

“Did you see me do it?”

The owl went silent for a moment and starred at the young man.

“Sure I did! Everything will be according to plan!”

“Okay, so anything else I need to know?”

“Just be at the right place at the right time... three days, noon, you have to go though the red door with the closed eye on it.”

Flug gulped down a lump in his throat. He was already so scared. He couldn't do this, but he had to.

“Just make sure you come back here immediately! I'm tired now, I see you in three days” she added and closed her eye.

“Alright...”

Flug left the room and suddenly everything felt like he had just dreamed it. His mind felt foggy and he still wasn't sure if he should really do this. It sounded like a really bad idea and the worst part was, he didn't even know if he could trust the owl? But who could he really trust in anyways?

5.0.5 came to his mind. Gosh he could really use a nice hug and a hot cup of coffee now... how he missed the taste of it. Life without a head was miserable. He felt some kind of slight hunger, but not because he was hungry, but because he knew he was supposed to eat.

Also he really missed the taste of things. He needed his head back and even if that meant to rely on a strange looking bird. He would at least try it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's better reading it now :D
> 
> Also comments and constructive critique are always welcome and give me life ;v;


	4. The Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one :D  
> I try my best to update every sunday!
> 
> The visitor arrives!
> 
> !!Also a little warning, this chapter will mention of torture and slight gore~!!

The next day Flug tried to act as casual as he could around Black Hat. When they meet he always had this fear that the man could read his mind or at least see right through him and what he was thinking. But at least it seemed that his little 'visit' has been unnoticed by his boss and that was a true relief!

As requested by Black Hat he had also set the security system on high alert! Flug had fixed the bugs and the whole thing was now voice controllable. Well at least for him and Black Hat since Dementia had abused her powers over it by turning it on and off for like an hour making it almost glitch and kill them all. 

One thing Flug noticed was that Black Hat was surprisingly sociable. Could this be a side-effect of his imminent renewing? Either that or he knew something was going on and waiting for someone to spill it. But no one said anything. 

One evening Flug was sitting in the kitchen. He had just prepared something to eat for 5.0.5 and was looking at a villain newspaper. He was about to read something about a 'Battle of Bad' when Black Hat appeared beneath him, chuckling as Flug shrieked and almost tore the newspaper apart. 

“Sir, could you please refrain from giving me heart attacks?” it was a serious question, but it went unheeded.

“And go without that marvelous sound of almost bursting hearts? You must be joking Dr.!”

“It was worth a try.” he sighed.

“Is it that time of the year again?” Black Hat mumbled behind Flug.

“Excuse me?” 

One of Black Hats talons pointed at the article that Flug wanted to read.

“Battle of Bad?”

“It's so pathetic! A bunch of idiots trying to show off how 'evil' they are to see who's the best villain of them all.” 

“Something like a competition?”

“In a way, but I have seen child birthday parties with more evil intend. You should see their happy faces drop when their cake suddenly turns into a nightmare!”

“Sir please!”

“You don't know anything about fun Flug. What a sad life you are living.”

“Wouldn't be half as sad with my head back where it belongs!”

“Still going on about that?” Black Hat grinned wide.

Instead of answering he just gave Black Hat a blank look. 

“We are really cheeky today Dr.” Black Hats voice turned a bit darker and a hand was gently placed on his shoulder but in the next moment sharp claws dug into his flesh. 

Flug winced. “I'm sorry Sir!”

“Is there anything you like to tell me?” he asked his face coming awfully close and Flug felt some kind of freezing air on his neck.

“No...nothing Sir!” the young man quivered and tried his best not to burst and tell him everything. 

“Well, then back to work with you or I take your arms, too if you don't use them!”

The talons were removed out of his shoulder and Black Hat was gone. Had this been some kind of test? Flugs heart was racing. He had almost got him. Proud of himself and his willpower Flug went back to the Lab and worked on something new Black Hat had requested. As always he just needed to make sure it was useless to kill but in another way useful. 

 

\----------

 

After working on an new invention for almost the rest of the day, Flug found himself at his laptop. Eyes glued to the screen, he was reading all kind of information's he could find about a Dullahan. It was interesting how the lore slightly changed from country to country. Most of the time people would refer to the Dullahan or 'Headless Horseman' as a grim omen of death. Other sources told about the possibility that he's the soul of a sinner brought back to life to be a warning to the living. 

What interested him the most where the abilities a Dullahan was capable of. Summoning a horse or a sword! Sometimes also a scythe or what he thought was really disgusting... a whip made out of a human spine. Sounded like something Black Hat would enjoy! Some other things where the ability to be able to unlock any door or kill people just by saying out loud there names or touch them. 

A chill went down Flugs spine. Had he really been turned into some kind of twisted monster? But! He didn't feel any strange powers. Looking at his hands he tried to think of how to summon something. How would that work? Curious his hands reached out and he thought about a horse or something.

Nothing happened and he felt really stupid in the next moment.

“Yeah sure, as if this would have worked.” he grunted.

Most certainly all he just read were the imaginations of frightened people in the old days that couldn't even explain what a thunder was and came up with spooky nonsense! He had just lost his head to some maniac who thought it was entertaining for him to see Flug squirm and beg. 

“Not for much longer!” Flug said to himself fists clenched. There were only two days left and nothing would make him change his mind. Well he hoped... deep in his mind he was scared and there where a questions that won't let him alone. What would happen after he got his head back? Where should he go? Would he turn back to normal? Atropos had told him that there was still a way back! 

 

\----------

 

Day X arrived and Flug turned into a nervous wreck. Black Hat were not to be seen the whole day, but he could imagine him jumping out of the shadows each moment to end him while shouting that he knew his plot all along. But nothing happened! In fact the whole mansion lay silent. Even Dementia seemed not in the mood to pester him and rather stayed in her room to read her over-dramatic comic books. 

'Now or never!' Flug thought to himself and went to search for the door Atropos had talked about. A red door with a closed eye on it. Flug went through endless corridors until he finally reached a dead end and on said end was the door. It was slightly bigger then the others and the aura around it was frightening.

As the young man stepped closer the eye suddenly opened and starred at Flug. His heart must have been stopped working for an what felt like eternity. All he could hear was a whispering voice that asked him for a password. 

'Oh God no!' was what he thought and began to shake. 'Think Flug, think faster!' he told himself as the eye slightly changed color and turned red. What could be the password? Something Black Hat would use. What would he use? What do people use as passwords?  
Suddenly there was a sound like a laser was charging and Flug just shouted out the first thing that came to his mind. 

“Black Hat!” 

“Admittance granted.”

Flug had been ready for elimination, but now he was looking rather unbelieving.

“That's it? He used his own name as the password?”

“I know.. I told him several times that it's very unsafe.” the whispering voice answered. 

“Who thought he would be THAT narcissistic.”

“You wanna go in or not?”

“Yes!”

And with that Flug entered to the black void in front of him. As he went through the black curtain he felt a strange sensation in his body like he just was taken apart and then put back together immediately. But that was nothing then what waited on the other side. 

Flug needed a moment to take in his new surroundings. It looked like an enormous undercroft that was build by an ancient culture. Something like a temple lay in the middle of what seemed to have been some kind of water ditch that was now overgrown with plants who's color Flug couldn't describe. Everything was illuminated by a strange light which source could not be found. 

Hieroglyphics and pictures on the walls of the temple seemed to tell a story about tall creatures that came here and were both feared and loved like gods. They had shown the people new technology and in return had been worshiped by them. 

What was this surreal place? Where was it? As frightening as it was, Flugs heart was racing with excitement. He might been the fist being after hundreds maybe thousands of years to see this place! So many things he could learn here, so many secrets he could investigate! The potential of this place seemed limitless. 

Reaching out he broke off one of the branches from the strange looking plants. It immediately began to change it's color and turned darker. 

Suddenly the ground quaked and Flug was reminded why he was here. He took the branch entered the temple. Somewhere in here was Black Hat and he had to be super careful to get out of here alive! Slowly he followed a path until he came into a room with a round pool of water in the middle. The water was deep black, but what caught Flugs attention was a little stone basin in front of it. 

As he stepped closer he saw several items in it. A leather cord with a key, a golden ring and something the size of a walnut that was made out of dark wood. Flug reached out for the key, but for some reason his hand couldn't reach further. It was like an invisible force was preventing him from reaching it. 

“What the heck?” Flug cursed as his hand slightly began to sizzle and he felt a slightly burning sensation. He didn't know what was causing this, but the black water in front of him suddenly began to move and he didn't wanted to know whatever this meant. 

He took the branch that by now was almost black and fished the key out of the bowl. Taking it he ran. He just ran out of the temple, out of this bizarre place, back through the black void into the mansion. 

When he entered the place he was greeted with the alarm of the security system! What was happening? Had someone broke into the mansion? But there was no time to lose! He had to get to Atropos and then he would finally get his head back and be free from this horrible place! Flug reached the library and went up the stairs that lead to the planetarium. 

Opening the door he almost screamed. In front of Atropos cage stood a figure that was so familiar yet so completely different. It was Black Hat... but he was wearing white and... “Noo!” Flug screamed as he saw Atropos lying on the ground her head tore from her body. Her eye so wide open as if she just had saw the grimmest future of all times. 

“She didn't saw that coming, poor thing.” the person spoke and then looked at Flug with a gentle smile. 

“Why did you do that!” Flug almost bursted. He was so angry! There was no fear, just anger. His last hope dead!

“Because that's how it has to be my friend. There are rules to everything.” 

“I don't care about stupid rules! She was my last hope and you killed her!”

“I'm really sorry for your loss, but believe me when I say you can't trust moirai! They will always betray you.”

“Oh and why should I trust you?”

“Fair point. You seem to be quite clever. With whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?”

What was wrong with this... person? He looked so much like Black Hat, but he was acting so strange and different. Always smiling and be polite. It felt so strange. 

“I don't feel like I should tell you anything!”

“Oh really? Ah that's a shame. I like to at least know the name of my victims, before I kill them.”

“Your what?”

With that the smile in the face of the stranger vanished and suddenly the room became dark. Why was that all happening? Everything around Flug vanished and was eaten by darkness. It was so cold and every noise had become silent. Was he still in the mansion?

Something grabbed his foot and embraced his leg painfully. Flug winced and something seemed to giggle in delight. Root like things began to cover his whole body and squeezed the air out of his lungs. Flug desperately gulped for air, but a sudden pain in his stomach made him cry out loud and lose the last bit he had.

The pointy ends had pierced through his skin and guts. So much pain. He wanted to scream, but there was no air left, no power. Slowly his vision got blurry. Was that the end? 

In front of him manifested a shadow one arm formed like a blade ready to slice him into half. He had almost accepted his fate and saw the blade come closer as suddenly. A black tentacle came out of the darkness, then another and they wrapped around the blade. 

“How can one being be so useless!” a familiar voice suddenly appeared behind Flug. Clawed hands ripped the roots from his body and an arm was pressed onto the wound. Flug immediately gasped for air and winced at the pain from the pressure on his wound. 

“I'm sorry!” was all he could say and he really was. 

“You better be, you are soiling my suit!”

A snap could be heard and the room was given back from the darkness. Flug could see the white dressed person smiling at both of them while his arm turned back to normal. 

“Nice to meet you brother, it's been such a long time.” he white hatted looked delighted. 

“Fuck off!”

“Is that a way to greet your brother after what 200 years?” 

“I have no brother!”

“That hurt.”

“Good!”

Flug wasn't sure what was going on, but it seemed the both of them were some kind of related? Brothers? Now that made sense since they really looked so alike. But there was a tension between them it was intimidating standing between them. 

“Well I just came here to make things right and I have something for you from Hastur.”

“Tell him whatever it is I'm not interested and that you will pay for what you've done!” 

“Don't be naive brother, you broke the rules!”

“I give a flying fuck about your rules!”

“I see that, but you have been warned.”

“Stop talking your voice makes me wanna puke!”

“As you wish. We will meet again soon.”

With that he vanished.

Black Hat growled then turned back to Flug and let go of him. The young man fell to the ground with a thud.

“That is the most useless security system I have ever seen!”

“I didn't know something like you could try to get in!”

“Well now you know, fix it!”

“Is that even possible?”

Black Hat gave him an questing look. It was impossible! How should he build something that could keep out something like Black Hat?

“At least try!”

Seemed like not even Black Hat was sure if that even was possible. 

Flug tried to get up and felt a sting in his stomach. Oh right the wounds, he was deadly wou.... they were almost gone!

“Sir did you?”

“As if I would waste my powers on stuff like this. Your body did that. Have a taste of immortality”

“Is it because I'm.”

“Yes. And and by the way Flug... why are you here anyways?”

Black Hat said grinning wide while coming closer.

“Oh that.. I ...uhm...”

“I'm also missing an important key, do you happen to seen it?” he grinned even wider and was now to close for Flugs taste. 

“I'm so sorry Sir!!”

“Not yet but you will be! Let me show you the drawbacks of immortality while I tear you apart piece by piece, again and again you little traitor.” 

“Please Sir don't....”

 

\----------

 

Flug was sitting in his lab working on the security system. His whole body felt like an aching muscle. Regenerating seemed to take him way longer when ripped apart again and again. Somehow he had managed to get out of it without losing his mind, but he never had thought to get something like that happen to him. 

In the end Black Hat seemed to be satisfied with the punishment and didn't mentioned the key or anything else again. But Flug had, had so many questions! What was going on between him and his brother. What were they exactly? Where and what was that strange place he had seen. 

As a scientist, not knowing all of this was the real torture here! Flug opened a drawer on his table and took the branch out if it. It was completely black now and almost looked like the little hazelnut wood piece he saw in the temple. He put it back and stroke 5.0.5 who was resting beside him. 

His head was receded into the distance and if he thought about it now. Maybe... just maybe it would be okay to stay a little bit longer? There were so many important questions and things to discover. Maybe a little bit longer was okay.


End file.
